


Housecat

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Heavy Petting, M/M, Post-Tron: Legacy, Rinzler Acting Like a Cat, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Well, this certainly hadn't turned out the way Sam had expected.
Relationships: Sam Flynn/Rinzler
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 25





	Housecat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [ this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=9743#t9743) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Well, this certainly hadn't turned out the way Sam had expected.

He wasn't sure what had surprised him more: when Rinzler had shot down his own commander or when his dad had told him to take the acrobatic freak along with Quorra to the real world. He hadn't had time to question the request at the time and just went with it.

Now he had two programs who had no idea what to do with themselves in the real world, and not nearly enough room on his motorcycle.

He took Quorra home first, telling her to stay put and enjoy the view. It did surprise him a little bit that Rinzler hadn't wandered in the entire ride there and back, finding him still standing in the arcade, poking a bit at one of the games. Sam approached him cautiously, still unsure what the odd program's motives were. He tapped the guy on the shoulder, jumping as the other twirled towards him and reached to where his identity discs would normally be. Sam held his hands up, trying to get him to calm down.

"Woah! Woah, hold on." Rinzler visibly relaxed, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Okay, good, you like me. That's a start. Your name is Rinzler, right?" The helmet nodded. "Alright. Well, Rinzler, for some reason my dad wanted you in the real world. I guess I'll just have to figure it out for myself." Sam decided he'd leave the guy's helmet on for the moment - it was probably crash resistant anyways and he still had to take him back on the bike. "C'mon."

Sam led him outside, stumbling as Rinzler pushed past him to admire said bike. He chuckled. "Like that, do you?" The helmeted man's gloved hands smoothed over the seat, and he looked up and nodded. He made a motion like revving a bike, Sam supposing he wanted to drive it. "Ohh no. You ride, I'll drive." The guy looked put out, and Sam laughed. "Sorry, that's not going to work." He got on the front of the bike, fastening his helmet on and gesturing for Rinzler to get on the back. "C'mon, get on."

Rinzler slid on behind him, molding his body to Sam's back and holding on tight. It was all a bit disconcerting, having him acting this way when not more than a few hours ago he was ready to kill him at a moment's notice. Sam resisted the urge to just abandon him and revved up the bike, heading back to his apartment.

Within 24 hours Sam had learned a few things about the mysterious masked man. For one, he refused to take the helmet off. Ever. Sam assumed the program never ate, which was all good and fine within the Grid, but he didn't think it would last long here. It also made showering difficult, so he gave up on trying to shoo him into the water after a while. Two, he didn't seem to ever talk. There was that persistant noise which he thought sounded like a broken coffeepot while Quorra firmly believed it was more like a cat's purr, even though she'd only heard them on the internet (which she had found on Sam's computer faster than he'd thought possible). The lack of speech made it hard to communicate with him, but Sam was definitely getting better at reading helmet tilts for emotions. Three, he refused to sleep on the floor, which was where Sam put him in the first place. It was really weird to wake up to a black helmet and incessant growl-gurgle-purr-whatever when you fell asleep next to a beautiful girl.

He kept the riverside apartment, but within two days of coming out of the Grid he'd gotten himself a nice, luxiurious apartment uptown by the Encom building and moved Quorra there. She was already starting to get the hang of the world - wearing normal clothes, talking mostly normally, and by this point Sam could at the very least just pass her off as foreign. Rinzler still refused to change clothes (or helmets) and with his muteness he felt more like a large, could-kill-him-at-any-time-with-crazy-acrobatics housepet than anything else, so Sam kept him in the smaller apartment.

For about a week he was running around, sorting out the masses of paperwork and actually starting the process to truly become the owner of Encom again. He spent most of his time between the office and Quorra, training and teaching her about the real world and hopefully enough so that she could become his secretary so that he could keep an eye on her. Sam would pass by the other apartment to make sure Rinzler hadn't killed anyone and Marvin got fed, but that was about it. He was a little pissed that there'd been no progress on any front with the program, so he tried to ignore him as much as possible.

When he finally actually spent a night there, to get away from the rush of city, he was honestly surprised with how quiet it was. Sam sat on the couch, sipping some coffee, looking over a few reports and neither Rinzler nor Marvin bothered him at all. At first, anyways. Rinzler did sit next to him, looking at the computer screen, head tilted in a way Sam was pretty sure meant 'curious'. Eventually the man stretched and laid out on the couch, rubbing his helmet gently against Sam's leg. Without even thinking about it, Sam put a hand down to pet him, rubbing over the sleek surface of the helmet. He realized he was doing it about ten minutes later, when the constant rumbling from the man grew louder. Sam looked down and blinked, stopping what he was doing, and the helmet butted impatiently against his leg. He laughed, resuming the petting. "Okay, okay, geez. Don't get pushy. Guess she was right, you really are like a cat... I'd scratch you behind the ears but you don't have any."

It somehow became routine for him to sleep at the riverside apartment at least once a week, to enjoy the relative quiet and company of his two strays - Quorra didn't count, she had a mind and focus of her own and was actually (unfortunately?) thinking of getting her own apartment soon. Sam sighed, petting a purring Rinzler as he relayed the last couple of days of events to him. "We should be able to get a working digitizer up by next week, and then I can start working on everything... including you." He looked down at the content heap of a man, rolling his eyes a bit. "You don't even listen to me when I'm petting you, do you." The half-question garnered no response, and Sam chuckled. "Just like a cat..."

The thought popped into his head that maybe he'd respond the same way if he rubbed his stomach that cats do. Sam wasn't sure where it'd come from, but it was stupid enough and he was bored enough to try it out. He reached down, gently rubbing a circle on Rinzler's stomach. The man arched towards his hand and the purring at least doubled in volume, so Sam continued. It took a few moments of an extremely happy Rinzler writhing over his lap to realize that distracted as he was, he might be able to get the helmet (or at least some clothing) off of him and then he could finally clean him and stop feeling so weird about it. Sam felt around the edge of the helmet but decided to go for something else first as Rinzler pawed at his hand distractedly.

He actually managed to get Rinzler's gloves and jacket-shirt-thing off without much fuss, surprisingly. Of course, it wasn't until after this that he realized exactly how sketchy all of this seemed. The program's skin was hot beneath his hand, lean muscles stretching and straining as he twisted and rumbled. What had started off as something along the line of thought of 'the cat needs a bath' had turned into 'i have a lapful of hot, willing, male and that's kind of turning me on' which Sam was not particularly comfortable with. He belatedly stopped his hand, blinking down at Rinzler, who seemed immensely displeased with this turn of events.

In some sort of blur that Sam couldn't follow, Rinzler shifted until he was straddling Sam's lap, rumbling discontentedly and pushing himself against Sam. The user actually blushed, with a faceful of perfectly-toned male chest and an ass anyone would be envious of - especially covered as it was in skintight leather-rubber-grid material - rubbing sensually against his crotch. "Rinzler, woah, back up-- oh god!" The program hissed, grinding down on him harder while starting to edge his t-shirt up over his head. This was not going as planned.

Sam finally pushed him away, taking a moment to get his breath back. "Rinzler. We can't..." The program rumble-whined, grinding down against him again, but Sam managed to push him off more and separate. "No." Rinzler whined again but stayed away, pulling his clothes back on and going off to sulk in the corner. Sam sighed, smoothing his shirt back into place and ignoring his own body's reaction until it went away.

The problem being that it didn't.

Every time he saw Rinzler now he thought of the program's hot skin pressing against him, imagined how his flexibility could--- no, no, he wasn't going to do this again. Rinzler seemed to be encouraging it, though, often doing some sort of gymnastic activity while Sam was around, the worst being this catlike stretch that made his ass stick right up in the air, round and delectable and --- no, no, no.

He cut back on the visits again. They were detrimental to his health and focus. Even Quorra noticed and she only saw him at work now. One of the few nights that he did spend there, it was pretty quiet, just the sound of the river and a barely-noticable hum from Rinzler. Sam enjoyed it, happy to be away from the rush of the city, and slept peacefully.

Until he work up with a lapful of naked-except-for-the-helmet program, anyways. He was half-awake and the cat's - programs, damnit, he was a person even if he didn't act like one - insistent rubbing and purring was confusing the hell out of him. "Rinzler, what the hell are you--- agh!" The program ripped his shirt off, running impatient hands over Sam's chest and nuzzling his helmet into his neck. Sam wanted to retaliate but his sleep-heavy limbs refused to work correctly and he ended up just pawing awkwardly at Rinzler's shoulders.

The program pressed against him insistently, purring loud. Nimble hands were pushing Sam's boxers off and stroking him hungrily, earning a moan and a clutch of hands from the user. "Damnit, Rinzler." Sam sounded more exasparated than angry, body betraying him completely. He moaned again, arching up into the program. "Why are you so damn sexy -- ahh! -- stupid helmet, fuck." He thrust up into Rinzler's hand, groaning, scratching down across his back. The program hissed and moved, grinding down against him.

Sam couldn't deny this felt amazing. The program was fit and beautiful and fucking flexible and ridiculous and that helmet was hotter than it should have been. He was still half-asleep though, and it took him a minute to process what was happening when Rinzler sat up and took his cock in hand. "Rinzler...?" The thought hit him just as the program sunk down and he was suddenly surrounded by tight, delicious heat, moaning sharply as Rinzler arched backwards. "Fffuck, Rinzler, warn me next time..." Sam dug his hands into the program's thighs, unable to resist the urge to thrust up into him. Rinzler's incessant noise was loud and almost sounded like a constant whine, head tilted back and body curved in pleasure. He supported himself behind Sam's legs and spread wide open, giving Sam the most delicious view as he started moving.

The rhythm built between them quickly, neither able to hold back after the days full of teasing denial. Rinzler rode him fast and hard, his own erection indicating how excited he was. Sam drank in the sight, more than awake now, gritting his teeth and just holding on for the ride of his life. He managed to unclench his hands a bit, running them further up Rinzler's thighs and, after just a second of hesitation, wrapping one around the program's cock (and later he'd realize what an odd thought that was). Rinzler jerked against him and around him and came, twitching and almost falling backwards. Sam's voice broke, mouth stretching in a silent scream as he thrust upward and came harder than he ever had before.

They cleaned up (with tissues, Rinzler still wouldn't get anywhere near the shower) and curled back in bed together, Sam pulling the program close and chuckling at the now-content, most definitely purring noise coming from him. "You know," he murmured, not really talking to anyone, "I always was a sucker for strays."


End file.
